Bone Mail
Bone Mail is a recurring powerful piece of armor in the series. It often provides extremely high defenses at the price of making the user undead and vulnerable to Cure magic. It is oftentimes found in the middle of the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Bone Mail is a powerful armor bought during the last Chapter in Baron for 37,500 gil. It provides 18 Defense, 72 Magic Defense, 1% Magic Evasion, -10% Evasion, and prevents Poison. It strengthens defense against attacks from undead enemies. Final Fantasy V Bone Mail is the strongest defensive armor, providing a whopping 30 Defense, +10 more than Vishnu Vest, as well as making the user immune to instant death, Poison, Blind, Old, Confuse, and Berserk, and absorbing the Poison element and halving Ice-elemental attacks. The downside to equipping the armor is that the user is also immune to Regen, as well as being weak to Fire and Holy-elemental attacks, giving -5 Stamina, and once the user is KO'd in battle, they cannot be revived during the fight. It is advised to equip the Bone Mail with caution. It can be found in Drakenvale, dropped from Hades or stolen from Necromancer (rare). Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Bone Mail is a mid-ranked armor that provides 34 Defense +6 Strength, halves Dark-elemental damage, but makes the user weak to Holy-elemental attacks and requires the Heavy Armor 5 license for 40 LP. It can be bought from Rabanastre or Nalbina Fortress after defeating Judge Bergan at Mt Bur-Omisace for 5900 gil. In the ''Zodiac versions, Bone Mail provides 35 Defense, +6 Strength, halves Dark-elemental damage, makes user weak to Holy-elemental damage, and requires the Heavy Armor 5 license for 50 LP. It can be bought in Mt Bur-Omisace and Mosphoran Highwaste for 5,700 gil, found as a treasure in Dalmasca Estersand (The Yoma) and Trial Mode Stage 86 (with Diamond Armlet equipped), and dropped by Wild Saurian (1% chance). It can be equipped by Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, and Foebreaker. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Bone Mail is one of the strongest pieces of heavy armor. It is a level 100 piece that raises HP by 2,973. However, it prevents the absorption of EX Force and EX Cores. It can be obtained from the shop by trading Scorpio Recipe, a Wild Rose, a GF Eden, and 24,390 gil. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Bone Mail (V) is a 2-star rarity Heavy Armor. Unlike other appearances, this Bone Mail has no special properties. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Seiken Densetsu 3'' The Skeleton Mail is the ultimate set of armor for Duran should he undergo the Darkmost class of the Gladiator, the Duelist. It is a set of plate mail made of rough bones, its shoulder pieces made of beast-like skulls, and fastened with an ochre torso piece. A piece of armor steeped in infamy, the mail is made from the bones of demons, stripped dry of flesh before their deaths. Wearing this armor is feared, as it is believed that the bones will dig into its wearer's flesh and transform them into bloodthirsty killers through infusing them with evil mana. Gallery FFRK Bone Mail FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Bone Mail FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Bone Mail FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. BoneMail TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game''. Category:Heavy armor